24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: Archive 1 (older) & Archive 2 (newer). : To pose a question or discussion topic, click the '''EDIT' tab (not the + tab) and post at the top, right beneath here.'' Thank You I'm glad you apprectiate the feedback, and cool idea to post at the top of the page, also thank you for not ripping my head off about the Jack Bauer page, but it's always good to test to see what people thank, later. P.S., bring on 24: Exile and Season 7! Tony Almeida 24 23:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) A picture Hi ! I uploaded a picture on my userpage but its not really where I'd like it positioned. Could you help and put it to the right of all the writing. I wouldn't ask but I'm on holidays and only find a computer occasionally, Thanks a lot if you can ! ---2Anthony4 14:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : Anthony, I've had a go at it - is that how you wanted it? --SignorSimon (talk • • ) 15:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :: And I slid it up a bit more. Go tag-team! – Blue Rook 19:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) It looks great, thanks, much appreciated, ps I'm not logged in because it sometimes doesn't work here it brings me to a different wiki ! - 2Anthony4 11:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hey there Was just wondering if you could help me with a coding-related issue. We used to have a pretty cool spoiler tag, but it seems with the new facelift we've had it is now gone. As you may remember it was a red, stripy outlined box, which was previously seem on pages e.g. 24: The Official Magazine Issue 11 etc. I think it works better than just the text because it is more attention grabbing. Would you know how to get this back? Thanks! SignorSimon 22:00, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : I do remember that red-box tag, but I haven't a clue on how to make it functional again. Its absence can also be noted on all the Disambig pages, and on the templates for Lockdown, Inuse, and Spoilerdiscussions. I'd tell you if I knew, but generally I'm not interested in getting those back. I prefer a new, Wiki 24-specific red box like over on Template:IncompleteEpisode and the overhauled PNAs I did awhile ago. If we can't get the red box back, how do you feel about the alternative? – Blue Rook 23:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Sure that's fine, just needs to be something eye-catching. That's why i think the red box one was good, because its very noticable. In that sense, I'm not sure the PNA one would work. --SignorSimon (talk • • ) 08:21, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : You don't think the pna tags are very noticeable? If there is no way to retrieve striped-red one, feel free to whip up an alternative to the pna-variant. – Blue Rook 01:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Possible spoiler information Hi ! Once again, thanks for the dead on award, its much appreciated, I was looking at the 24 related internet media page and I remembered quite a good 24 related website but the problem is that the name of the website itself is a slight spoiler so should I put it down anyway or just wait until season 7 comes out ? -2Anthony4 14:57, 01 August 2008 (UTC) : What website is it? Once everyone knows the name, we can have a discussion about it. – Blue Rook 23:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) WARNING, THE FOLLOWING WEBSITE CONTAINS 24 SPOILERS. Heres a link - http://www.tonyalmeida-hesnotdead.com/, -2Anthony4 09:00, 02 August 2008 (UTC) : Aha, I see the website now. Well, we've linked to external websites that contained spoilers before, so I imagine it could be done again. If you feel you really want to link to it, avoid using the actual title, and let the readers know that it is essentially a colossal list of huge spoilers. – Blue Rook 01:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yay !!! Thanks so much for the dead on award, I'm giddy right now.... Anyway, I'm off to eliminate red-links !!-2Anthony4 08:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Co-Stars / Guest- stars Hi there ! How do you know whether the actors were guest stars or co- stars or both ? I just add both categories to my pages hoping I'm right or you'll correct it, but so I'll be able to do it in the future, could you tell me ? - 2Anthony4 19:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : I'm really glad you asked! All you have to do is visit the actor's character page, and then click the episodes where the character appeared in. On all those episode pages, scroll down to the Dramatis Personae list for each, and if the actor is credited under Guest Starring, he/she gets that category. If he appeared in another episode but as a Co-star, then he/she gets that category too. Same thing for every other actor category. Even if the actor was credited once as Co-Star but 100 other times as Guest Star, the actor still gets both categories. : The standard for arranging the credit categories is by order of significance: # Main stars # Special guest appearance stars (only Dennis Haysbert has ever received this credit) # Special guest stars # Guest stars # Co-stars # Season X actors (as many of these as needed) : And then finally, if the actor was ever uncredited, I've been adding that category at the very end after everything else. Let me know if this brings up other questions! – Blue Rook 20:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Season 7 page Is it OK for me to make a Season 7 page as a sepearate part of my User page so that when it comes we can instantly just add it? I'll put a spoiler warning at the top and not upload any spoiler images until Exile airs, but make it clear that if people want to read and edit it, they can? SignorSimon 09:26, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : I don't have a problem with that, since user namespace is not subject to the policies that were designed for IU main namespace articles. It is worth mentioning that I don't think Proudhug would find this particularly kosher, but you guys can sort it out when he returns and if he brings it up. Also, you gotta promise to delete it when Exile airs :) – Blue Rook 18:48, 29 July 2008 (UTC)– Blue Rook 20:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I won't do it if Prodhug will be annoyed by it, I just thought it was something to do and would make things easier when it comes around. I'd put spoiler tags all over the thing, as well as wherever there are links to it. SignorSimon 20:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : Sounds good, since it won't be linked from anywhere in the main namespace (right?) if you have doubts or anything, you could keep the material in a text file on your drive and work on it by Previewing it constantly. About Proudhug, I'm not a mindreader, but I was just deducing from my experience with him. I could be dead wrong, however, and since the active folks here seem to be okay with it, you might as well commence! – Blue Rook 20:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC)